With the advent of technology for processing environmental input and communicating information in real time, the use of augmented reality systems in consumer, business, academic, and research settings will be increasingly widespread. In an audio augmented reality system, users may be presented with real-time information through one or more audio channels, e.g., earphones, speakers, or other audio devices. To enhance the performance of audio augmented reality systems, it would be desirable to provide techniques to increase the relevance and accuracy of the real-time information presented.